Lunar Valentine's New Day
by The Squishy Panda
Summary: Japan was of no help last year, but with Lunar New Year and V-day both on Feb. 14th, China needs more help. I'm disappointed Vietnam isn't in the character list... Warning: V-day given very little importance and valentines are even thrown away.


"Aiya, last year Japan was of no help but I have good helpers this year." China spoke to himself as he dusted off the family altar.

Hong Kong was decorating the house with red and gold and putting up the fire crackers to be lit later.

Taiwan hung red envelopes and good luck charms on the neatly arranged peach flower and Prunus mume tree. (The bonsai would have to be trimmed later.)

At the base of each wall in China's house was a line of yellow chrysanthemums blooming in shiny red pots. It was surely fragrant in his home, if not anything else.

This year, Lunar New Year and Valentine's Day both ended up happening on the same day. February 14th.

There was still one more little helper on the way.

There were a few knocks on the door and Yao rushed to open it.

He expected to see Vietnam there, but he didn't.

He saw Vietnam as well as France and America.

The two non-Asians were carrying flowering hoa mai branches and a kumquat tree while Vietnam only carried a little dish of water with a few bulbs of just budding paperwhite flowers and was carrying a bag filled with some dried candied fruits.

"I brought everything I said I would, anh."

_'No, mostly France and America did, aru!'_

"Oh, and there were a bunch of valentines on your porch but I threw them out for you."

China called over Hong Kong, who set down the calligraphy scrolls and came over to lift some of the load off of the non-Asians' hands.

Vietnam shoved the slippery bowl with delicate flowers into China hands, which nearly dropped them and spilled, and walked straight into the kitchen to start preparing the meals to put on the altar.

"So… Why are you two here, aru?" China asked, setting the paperwhites by a little golden Buddha statue.

"It wouldn't be proper of a man to let a woman carry all those heavy things." or so France says. Everyone knows how demanding the girl can be.

America was able to speak up proudly. "I was glad to help her when she walked by with France cause I'm already used to seeing her customs around in my country. It's what a hero does!" he said, grinning.

"Well, you're help is appreciated but we no longer need anything from you, so I wish you a Happy New Year, aru." China hastily said and tried to close the door on them.

America stuck his foot in the door and pushed it open further. He was surprisingly strong, even when France started trying to pull him out of the doorway and telling him to leave the Asian family alone.

"Chook mung name muee, Vietnam!" America shouted before he was finally pulled out of the doorway and China was able to lock the door.

A little giggle was heard from the kitchen. America's accent in speaking anything in Vietnamese was so off.

China began smiling too but it didn't last long as soon as he caught a whiff of steaming pork meat and a _veeeery_ specific kind of pickles being set out.

He rushed into the kitchen and looked at the table.

The traditional bánh giày was on the table, ready to put on the altar. Good, good… But the green rectangle next to it…

Bánh chưng isn't part of Chinese tradition!

"Vietnam! Why are you making that, aru?!"

Vietnam looked at him, in a kind of mock surprise.

"Anh, isn't the Lunar New Year about family and the beginning of a new year? If there's only bánh giày representing the sky on the altar, what would represent the Earth? [1] Or do you just have something against the square shape supposed to be representing the earth instead of a sphere. Did you forget that the idea of the Earth originally being flat originated in me?" [2]

"What, are you turning into Korea now, aru? …No! You're only supposed to represent the father on the altar!" [3]

Poking her head into the kitchen, Taiwan dramatically exclaimed, "Gege! Might it be that you are sexist?!"

Before long, Hong Kong was poking his head in, too.

China's face was flushed from embarrassment.

"F-Fine, I'll let you throw in some of your traditions too. But only this year because I was the one that asked you to help me in the first place!"

She smiled smugly and went to place all the food onto the altar.

* * *

Everything was ready now and everyone was just watching the clock.

The trail of incense swirled around the clock as everyone intently watched the minute hand.

And the moment it struck the beginning of New Year's, Vietnam smiled.

"Chúc Mừng Năm Mới, everyone."

* * *

**[1] Bánh chưng is supposed to represent the Earth. The insides represent the layers of the Earth when you cut it open and see all the different things stuffed inside it and the green around it represents the trees and planst that grow ontop of the soil. It's easy to make, cheap, delcious, and it doesn't go bad for months, even without putting it in the fridge. Bánh giày represents the sky and the clouds because of its whitish color.**

**[2] Bánh chưng is in a rectangular shape usually because when it was first made a long time ago, people used to believe the earth was flat. Whether the idea of Earth being flat really did originate in Vietnam or not is a mystery. I only know about that idea because my Vietnamese history teacher says so.**

**[3] Bánh chưng is supposed to represent Earth, as in Mother Earth. In Vietnam, the women were always and still are more important than the men. You know the Trung sisters? Yeah, two of the first rulers of Vietnam were females. From a mother giving birth to children, then a family can start growing from there, just like how everything starts from the center of the Earth and comes out. If you watch any videos of life in Vietnam currently, the whole day, men are drinking and eating while the women work. The circle of each family is in the house. The mother takes care of everything in the house and the father works outside to bring in the money so the dad is just something from the outside, like the sky. Because the Chinese and Vietnamese have always had a rough relationship, the Chinese don't put bánh chưng on their altar, only bánh giày. They don't believe women are more important, especially because back when these first became traditional foods, the Chinese still practiced polygamy. They aren't gonna put up one bánh giày and like ten bánh chưng on the altar.**

**Yeah, two things to celebrate on the same day... I got a tiny stuffed elephant 2 days ago from my mom for Valentine's day and she's had me running around in high heels and my ao dai, helping her cook and set stuff up on my family altar ever since. I feel like a true Vietnamese girl this year. ^^ I hope any other Vietnamese or Chinese people out there enjoy the Lunar New Year more than Valentine's Day cause you know which one is supposed to be more important. :T**

**And now, I hope you all review while I go help cut and arrange some century eggs.(Yummy) Adieu~!**


End file.
